


A Great Man

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville reflects on his experience with Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Man

I couldn't believe when I heard the news  
I thought it was a lie  
It seemed so totally impossible  
That such a man should die

It took hours, days to finally set in  
And tears streamed down my face  
A sadness had fallen over everyone  
Over all who came in this place

The adults were very surprising  
I saw not one shed a single tear  
They said they were being strong for us  
But uncaring they did appear

They came in thousands to say goodbye  
To the great man they all loved so  
And even after the funeral  
It seemed so hard to let him go

But he was a man who believed in us  
And who really believed in me  
I always wish he was still here  
To see the man I came to be

For he saw so many things in me  
That I never knew were there  
He knew I was courageous and strong  
Though I was often very scared

We've come a long way since the first time he said, "Chin up, Neville," when he saw me passing by...


End file.
